


ожидание — реальность

by ladyxenia



Category: RPS, РУССКИЙ РЭП
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rival Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenia/pseuds/ladyxenia
Summary: Старая добрая традиционная ебля в туалете после баттла





	ожидание — реальность

Есть такой тип мемасиков: ожидание — реальность. Спаситель уже прикидывал, какой можно было бы сделать мемас на основе его батла с Мовцом. Типа, ожидание — кто-то из вас кого-то разъёбывает, реальность — от того, какую пизданутую дичь вдохновенно выдаёт тебе в лицо соперник, ты ловишь стояк. И он, вроде бы, тоже. По крайней мере так Спасителю показалось, когда Мовец крепко обнял его, дочитав свой последний раунд. Или у него крыша съехала, этот вариант Спаситель не исключал.

Хуй знает, почему ему так заходило, когда оппоненты тоже жарили по жести. Стоять напротив Мовца и впитывать его безумную энергию было особенно охуенно. И срать он хотел на решение судей. Для себя он этот батл выиграл в любом случае, потому что получил главное, ради чего вообще батлил — эмоции. Переполучил даже. Может, правы были те, кто считал его поехавшим.  
Впрочем, сейчас причины его ебали меньше всего. Важнее было добежать до сортира как можно скорее и хоть как-то сбросить напряжение, пока не закончился перерыв перед следующим батлом. Из этого тоже мог бы получиться неплохой мемас: одна восьмая РБЛ, ожидание — после батла жмёшь сопернику руку и идёшь бухать, реальность — после батла быстро дрочишь в туалете.  
В дверь постучали неожиданно. Спаситель не слышал, что кто-то ещё подходил. Он замер, как был, с рукой на члене, аж дыхание задержал, чтобы не спалить себя случайным звуком. Человек за дверью переступил с ноги на ногу, а потом послышался приглушённый, с нотками веселья, голос Мовца:  
  
— Дрочишь, небось?  
Хуй знает что дёрнуло Спасителя открыть защёлку. Мовец протиснулся в туалет, торопливо захлопнул за собой дверь, запер замок. Развернулся, неуклюже пихнув его локтем в живот. Он сразу оказался слишком близко. Спаситель попытался отодвинуться назад, но деваться было некуда, разве что на унитаз залезть. Места для двоих было слишком мало, как ни встань.  
Мовец глянул в сторону его ширинки, довольно кивнул, убедившись, что догадки подтвердились, и прошептал с плохо скрываемой гордостью:  
— Так я и думал. Продолжишь?  
Спаситель закусил губу и крепче сжал пальцы у себя на члене. Мовец приблизился ещё сильнее, прижался к нему худым горячим телом и горячо сказал на ухо:  
— Могу рассказать что-нибудь, если нужна помощь. Как ебал глухонемую девочку без ног, например? Или как сенбернар лизал мне яйца? Тебе, я так понял, нравится.  
Спаситель сглотнул и снова задвигал рукой. Мовец щекотно фыркнул ему в шею — Спаситель зажмурился от ощущений.  
Мовец шепнул:  
— Видел бы ты себя, когда меня слушаешь. Так бы и выебал. Прямо здесь. Тебе бы понравилось, да?  
  
Спаситель почувствовал, как ладонь Мовца опустилась к нему в штаны. Он легко погладил пальцы, сжимающие член, почти коснувшись головки. Потом потёрся носом о его кожу чуть ниже уха, обхватил его шею второй рукой и зашептал:  
— Короче, один раз, ещё в Ленинске-Кузнецком…  
Это было охуенно. Слушать, как Мовец рассказывает свои безумные истории или фантазии, да похуй, и чувствовать на себе его руки. Внизу — почти невесомая, будто Мовец просто хотел лучше чувствовать его движения. На шее — сжимающая то сильнее, то слабее. Если скосить глаза, было видно, что Мовец на него смотрит. И это заводило ещё сильнее. На Спасителя редко смотрели с восторгом. А во взгляде Мовца были одновременно и восторг, и самодовольство, и немного ошарашенности, будто он не ожидал, что может вызвать у другого человека такую реакцию.  
— …Я могу засунуть пальцы тебе в рот, — доверительно продолжил Мовец, и Спаситель уткнулся лицом в его плечо, чтобы заглушить рвущийся наружу всхлип. — Обе руки сразу. Натяну в разные стороны, похуй больно тебе или нет.  
Спаситель не выдержал и сказал:  
— Да блядь, пиздишь и пиздишь. Сделай хоть что-то. Что тебе мешает.  
  
Мовец улыбнулся, показав зубы, с торжествующей гримасой на лице.  
Развернуться нормально у них получилось не сразу. Мовцу пришлось сесть на крышку унитаза. Спаситель с приспущенными штанами опустился перед ним на колени.  
Мовец посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, наслаждаясь шальным и каким-то беззащитным взглядом, и на самом деле запихал пальцы Спасителю в рот. Потянул уголки губ в стороны. Получилось не так, как он представлял, когда про это говорил. Неудобно, скользко от слюны, зубы с дёснами торчали, как декорации в дурацком ужастике. И непонятно, насколько вообще можно тянуть. По реакции Спасителя было не проссать, хорошо ему или больно, а рвать ему рот на самом деле он так-то не планировал. Но пока Спаситель не вырывался, подставляя ему свой рот, просто зажмурился и шумно дышал через нос, продолжая себе надрачивать.  
Спустя несколько долгих секунд его рука остановилась. Он попытался мотнуть головой и что-то промычать. Мовец быстро вытащил пальцы у него изо рта, вытер о штаны.  
  
Спаситель улыбнулся совсем поехавше и восхищённо сказал:  
— Пиздец. Я всё. Хуя ты, конечно, ёбнутый.  
И упал, иначе и не скажешь, лицом Мовцу на ширинку. Прижался, потёрся щекой сквозь ткань о его стояк.  
— Ты себя видел? — Усмехнулся Мовец — Ещё кто из нас ёбнутый.  
Спаситель расслабленно сказал:  
— Да я не скрываю, вроде…  
Мовец ответил:  
— Я заметил.  
  
Спаситель поднял на него светлый открытый взгляд, улыбнулся и спросил:  
— Тебе отсосать, может? Пока я добрый.  
Судя по звукам из-за двери, на начало следующего батла они уже опоздали. И их, вроде бы, не искали, это было хорошо.  
Мовец обхватил лицо Спасителя ладонями, погладил большими пальцами щёки. Посмотрел ему в глаза, улыбнулся и кивнул.


End file.
